


storgē, n: familial love

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: Own Kind of Love [3]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Familial Relationships, Families of Choice, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: She wrapped her hands around the backside of his neck, and started to sway the two of them back and forth, slow dancing to a song that didn’t exist. “I guess it will be up to us then.”“Mhmm?” he asked, spinning her in a slow circle.“To fill this place.” She pulled him close and kissed him lightly on the lips, before letting go entirely. “To make this place our home.”(Or, how the Vasquez's became a family. And how their house became a home).
Relationships: Rosa Vasquez & Shazamily Members, Rosa Vasquez/Victor Vasquez
Series: Own Kind of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	storgē, n: familial love

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was the last fic that I wrote for my Valentine's Day project, and I kind of ran out of steam. I also don't know anything about the foster care system, so I apologize if I've gotten things terribly wrong. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy regardless.

Rosa emptied the last box of kitchen utensils, folding the cardboard flat and shoving it into the corner which was piled high with the rest of the empty boxes. She felt a kiss on her shoulder and a pair of arms hug her from behind.

“You all done here, hon?”

She spun around in his arms, placing her hands on Victor’s shoulders. “Yeah, but this place is so much bigger than our apartment.” Rosa leaned into his shoulder. “It still feels so empty.”

A hand raked through her hair, and she felt a puff of breathe on the top of her head. “You should see the living room. I swear we had a bigger couch. It’s like it shrank.”

She wrapped her hands around the backside of his neck, and started to sway the two of them back and forth, slow dancing to a song that didn’t exist. “I guess it will be up to us then.”

“Mhmm?” he asked, spinning her in a slow circle.

“To fill this place.” She pulled him close and kissed him lightly on the lips, before letting go entirely. “To make this place our home.”

Patting him on the shoulder, she moved toward the staircase, “Come on, we still need to unpack the bedroom.”

Victor jogged to catch up, grabbing her hand as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

While Victor and Rosa had both been foster kids, it took them an embarrassingly long time to think about becoming foster parents themselves. But when they did, they realized it was perfect for them.

Mary was already a teenager when she joined their family, having been tossed around the system for several years.

The first time she ran away, it felt like Rosa was going to have a heart attack. She knew it was normal for foster kids to test boundaries (and she had certainly done it herself), but there was something different about it when it was _her_ kid.

Mary never ran away for long, though, and she always returned looking a little bit more confident, as if she was becoming more and more sure of her place with Rosa and Victor.

* * *

After Mary settled in, it seemed like their family just kept on growing and growing.

Pedro felt like a natural fit for their family. While a little quiet, he reminded Rosa of a young Victor. Mary liked not being the only teenager in the house, and while they still had plenty of room, it was starting to feel a little bit less empty than before.

Next, Eugene and Darla joined their family only a couple months apart. Rosa and Victor had some reservations about foster them – both of them knew how important it was to be connected to your culture, and they weren’t sure if they could support that as the two of them grew older. As soon as they met each one of them, though, it was agreed that they couldn’t say no.

It was different have children in their house, rather than teenagers. They filled their home with childlike wonder, joy, and laughter.

* * *

Their social worker had come to them with Freddy’s profile, hoping that they’d be willing to foster another child. While they weren’t actively looking to foster more, many of the other foster parents in the area weren’t licensed to look after someone with Freddy’s disability. So, being who they were, of course they said yes.

He fit right in. Freddy was always enthusiastic, got along with rest of the kids, and had a massive superhero obsession. The length that Rosa had to go to find his authentic Superman bullet for the first birthday he spent with them was an adventure in itself.

It was worth it, though. They all were.

* * *

While, the two of them had never discussed how many children they were willing to foster at one time, they had both come to a silent agreement that five was probably enough. The house had run out of bedrooms, their minivan was almost at capacity, and they were starting to lose track of the many after school clubs and activities that they needed to go to.

Even so, seeing Billy through the glass at the social worker’s office was too much to say no. Rosa knew what it was like to be in that situation – her children knew what it was like to be in that situation. She wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ just leave him there.

The first few days were rough. The effort that they put in was met by an uncaring façade. Billy had been burned too many times before. Something changed, though, after he ran away. They welcomed him back with open arms, and this time their advances were returned.

Billy joined them for dinner, joked around with all their children, and even gave her a Mother’s Day card. She tried not to embarrass him to much afterwards, but failed miserably. He didn’t seem to mind her hugs too much, anyways.

By now, the loneliness that they had felt their first few months, all alone in their large house, had disappeared. They were a family—slightly unconventional, a bit chaotic, and bursting with warmth. The house had become their home.

Rosa. Victor. Mary. Pedro. Eugene. Darla. Freddy. And Billy. They had found something special. They had _made_ something special. This place carried its own kind of love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to check out what I'm up to on other parts of the internet (I'm usually procrastinating on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
